


Sleep (Patton said so)

by Latenightsgunfights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Implied Anxiety Attack, Let Virgil rest 2k21, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Nothing is said but his voice does The Thing, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightsgunfights/pseuds/Latenightsgunfights
Summary: When Virgil and Janus get into an argument, Patton is there to help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sleep (Patton said so)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've recently re watched the Sanders Sides episodes after a while and they're sweet. That being said, I've wanted to write for this fandom for a while, but do not read or write RPF and Sanders Sides is a little complicated in where it lies 😅 I decided to go for it but just wanted to get that out 
> 
> This is a response to a prompt by [sleepyvirgilprompts](https://sleepyvirgilprompts.tumblr.com/post/644730124183420928/virgil-growled-i-know-youre-upset-virge-said) on Tumblr :)

"Oh but it  _ is,  _ Virgil."

"No it's  _ not!" _

Virgil's voice echoed, loud and piercing and shuddering. The voice that only came forward when his limit had  _ just  _ been reached. 

Janus, in a very Janus fashion, smirked. Fanged teeth brushing his lips just slightly as his face pulled back. Deceit licked his lips and tilted his head to the side, knowing that he'd gotten under Anxiety's skin. "Oh, what's the matter? Don't like the truth?"

_ "You're not even capable of telling the truth." _

"Yet  _ that _ tone suggests you believe every word I say."

Honestly, Virgil couldn't even remember what they were arguing about. Sleep deprivation left his memory foggy and susceptible to  _ snakes.  _ He'd been in the throes of a bad mood before Janus had slithered into the room and playful quabbles became a full on fight. 

He clasped his hand over his mouth and clamped his eyes shut, trying to, somehow, will the trembling of his hands to stop. Anxiety tried to remind himself that,  _ no,  _ Deceit wasn't as  _ big  _ and  _ terrifying  _ as his mind made him out to be. And yet the foggy, sleep deprived haze his mind had created left him on edge. 

Deceit wiggled his eyebrows, scales glinting green, smirk ever present with no plans to leave. 

Virgil  _ growled.  _

Anxiety's face distorted into a deadly sneer. A defensive mechanism. The drum of heart against ribcage. 

"C'mon, Virge, it's alright."

That voice was different. Not a sleepy hallucination or a serpents sneer. Virgil turned his head and Morality, Patton, was there. Patton leaned against a wall, the same soft smile on his lips as always. He wrapped his cardigan around his torso as he shifted and gestured to Virgil with an upwards tilt of his chin. "You're alright."

_ "Go. Away."  _ That echo was still there, booming about the room and bouncing on the walls. Anxiety wasn't quite sure it was deliberate. 

"C'mon, kiddo, I know you don't mean that. Come over here." Still soft. A pesky thought escaped Virgil's lips before he could catch it.  _ You don't deserve that tone.  _

Patton's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he shifted again, sitting on a hazy, cream coloured couch and patting the space next to him. 

Deceit had paused his venomous comebacks and looked on with this morbid fascination. 

There was a silence, but it wasn't pressuring. It didn't leave Virgil shaking with his hands in his hair like awkward silences usually did. Virgil looked at Patton and his smile was still there. 

_ "Fine." _

Slowly, he ambled over to the spot Patton had gestured to. 

"There you go, great job" Patton had this weird way of sounding sincere; the type who asked you how you were and meant it. "Thank you, Virgil."

Virgil was still tense but relaxed somewhat. The argument seemed miniscule and insincere now that Patton had entered the room. Patton opened his arms and Virgil leaned in after a moment's hesitation. The embrace was secure and heavy, but not totally terrible. Morality gently guided Virgil's head onto his shoulder. 

For a moment they hugged, Virgil relaxing into the embrace. 

"Do you think that argument was serious enough to warrant a response?" 

Virgil stiffened. "Yes."

"Really?" 

"No."

"Thank you."

With that the conversation, the argument, was over. Patton gently shifted as Virgil's head slowly slipped from his shoulder to his lap. He never minded. 

Virgil pulled his hood up and his sleeves up over his knuckles, the soft touch reminding him just how tired he was. His eyes slipped closed without his consent, and his breathing slowed its rapid pace to a deep, relaxed sigh. 

Deceit still stood in place, moving forward to speak but instantly silenced by a finger on Patton's lips. Confused, he tilted his head to the side and rang a forked tongue over his lips. 

"Why is he sleeping? He was angry a second ago."

"Sleep deprivation doesn't bring out the best in us."

Janus still looked confused but nodded, slithering away and not looking back. 

Patton signed and smiled softly as Virgil slept.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
